merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Saddler (Carpe Diem)
Anastasia Saddler''' is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem.'' Anastasia the main protagonist of the fanfiction series, Carpe Diem. The series center's on her journey as a young out-cast sorceress to Arthur's right-hand woman and protector. She is the eldest daughter to Rosie and Jake Blackford, granddaughter of Thomas and Aster Saddler and older sister to Rue. Anastasia is also a creature of the Old Religion. Ana is destined to use her powers, and help the young warlock, Merlin, free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. She is also destined to stand at Arthur's side as his defender, protecting him all those that wish to seek him harm. Anastasia is a member of both the Saddler family and the Blackford family Biography Early Life Anastasia, more commonly known as Ana, is the illegitimate child of Rosie Saddler and Jake Blackford. She was born in the small outlying village of Ealdor in Cenred's kingdom. Despite her young age, Ana had perfect control over her active powers of Enhanced Senses, which allowed her to hear, see, smell, taste, touch things better than any normal human being, and Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. When she turned ten, Ana was sent to Camelot to live with her Grandparents, Aster and Thomas Saddler. Five years later, at the age of 15, Ana was called back to Ealdor at the birth of her younger sister, Ruby, instantly, and without fail, Ana became protective of the baby, who she fondly called "Rue", and loved her greatly. Shortly after Rue's birthday, and upon her mother's request, Anastasia took her sister back to Camelot to be raised. Rosie never explained why she wished to be parted from either of her daughters, but Ana later learned it was because of her father's dark influence upon her destiny. Ana and Rosie would later meet again during the battle for Ealdor. Arrival in Camelot Ana was ten-years-old when she first arrived in Camelot. Upon her arrival she meets Guinevere and the Lady Morgana in the lower town's market, and after helping her grandmother with a few errands she meets Prince Arthur. During her first week in Camelot, Ana learns that all magic has been outlawed by King Uther Pendragon. She openly states that the king is simply afraid of the Old Religion, and is instantly scolded by her grandfather. One afternoon, while helping her grandmother on their market stall, Ana hears a voice calling out to her. She tries to ignore it, but the voice continues to call her name. Curiously, Ana follows the sound down to the dungeons of the castle where she discovers The Great Dragon. The dragon tells Ana that she is destined for great things, and that she will stand by Arthur in his destiny to become King, but also assures her that she will not be alone in doing so. Although Ana and Arthur share an antagonistic relationship at first they quickly begin to trust each other, and soon become close friends. At the age of fifteen, Ana leaves Camelot after hearing word that her mother is pregnant and about to give birth. She returns to Ealdor where she is reunited with a few old friends, and her heavily pregnant mother. During her return to her village, Ana witnesses her mother give birth to her baby sister, Ruby, more commonly known as Rue, and instantly falls in love with the little babe. Rosie tells Ana that she wishes for her to take Rue back to Camelot, but will not say why. Ana is confused, but does as mother wishes. They spend another day together, before Ana leaves on the second evening of her sister's birth. A year later, whilst out with Arthur on a hunting trip, Ana falls prey to a prince from another land. He is instantly drawn in by her beauty and challenges Arthur to a duel for her affection. Arthur tries to get him to walk away, but the prince refuses. At the age of eighteen, Ana is reunited with an old friend - Merlin, a young warlock with whom she shares the destiny of protecting Arthur. They are reunited during one of her frequent meetings with Kilgharrah, who had previously called out to Merlin the same way he had called out to Ana. Frequently throughout the series, Kilgharrah gives both Merlin and Ana help many times while they attempted to fulfill their destinies. He helped them solve many challenging problems. Even though he usually spoke in riddles, much to the annoyance of both Merlin. Meanwhile the latter always found solace and company with the Great Dragon. (Episodes 1 - 7 to be added soon) When a young druid boy and his master arrive in Camelot seeking supplies, they are handed over to the guards and sentenced to death by Uther. After escaping the guards, the young boy seeks the help of Anastasia, who takes him to Morgana for protection. The two women hide him in Morgana's chambers. Over time, Ana and Morgana bonds with the boy, each one willing to risk life and limb to protect him. When the time comes to smuggle him out of Camelot, Morgana and Ana conspire with one another to get him out safely, unfortunately, Morgana is caught and the young boy is arrested and thrown into prison. Shaken, Morgana turns to Anastasia for answers. The teenage druid confronts Arthur on his father's rash decision and manages to convince him to help return the boy to his people. In the wake of their second attempt, Arthur sends Ana to the Druid camp to alert them to their boys return. With the boy safely out of Camelot, Arthur rides with him out to the meeting point. He his greeted by Ana and three Druid elders. Once the young boy is back in his the care of his people, Ana asks him for his name. The boy replies that his name is 'Mordred' to which Ana bids him 'goodbye' and Arthur 'good luck.' MORE TO BE ADDED. Personality Ana has been described as being "two sides of a same coin in one being". On one side she is a very kind and loving young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends, she is fast thinking and quick to speak up and defend both her friends and those who are treated unfairly. Ana is very mature for her age. It is said that the grief Ana harbors over the death of her mother molded her personality in more ways than one. It made her a tough and ferociously independent young woman. But despite her independent and strong-willed persona, Ana is noted for being extremely loyal to both Arthur and Camelot. However, on the other side, Ana can be very ruthless, cold and manipulative. She is a powerful, intelligent and fiercely confident person. When her darkness takes hold, Ana becomes short-tempered and is more willing to kill than listen to reason. When using dark magic, Anastasia's eyes darken to an inky black and when looked into causes intense screams of terror, anguish and pain to fill the ears of her unlucky victim. Physical Appearance Anastasia was clearly a beautiful girl. She had long, beautiful blonde hair, greeny-blue eyes. She was tall, standing at 5'8, had long legs and was very slender. Her beauty has attracted the attention of many people; including Merlin, Gwaine, William, and Odin's son; not to mention a few of the villains, like Edwin Muirden, Jarl, Julius Borden, Ragnor and even Cenred. Abilities Anastasia is one of the most powerful witches to date. She had enough power to secure a permanent position as a High Priestess of the Old Religion, but not enough to raise to the plateau of Triple Goddess. '''''Basic Powers *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use. *'Telepathy': The ability to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Active Powers *'Enhanced Vision': Can see the amazing clarity, distance, or colour, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. *'Enhanced Taste': Is able to detect poisons or other problems. Usually accompanied enhanced smell. *'Enhanced Touch': Can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple or wave. May be able to tell of distant occurrences fell through vibrations in the earth. *'Enhanced Hearing': Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise. *'Enhanced Smell': Can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Can also tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. Other Powers Extreme Magical Resilience Ana possesses considerable natural magical resilience. Immortality As confirmed by Balinor, creatures born with magic cannot die, unless they are stabbed through the heart by a sword forged in a dragon's breath. It is the only magical weapon that can permanently kill them. Expert Swordswoman Anastasia is also an adept swordswoman and held her own against a number of men attempting to raid her home village. It has been indicated that she might even be able to best Arthur but it is unknown as the only time they're ever seen fighting is during training. Physician Although Ana never saw fit to study medicine, she knew how to remove an arrow and treat a wound. However, while she did have a basic knowledge of medicine and was skilled in many types of magic, Ana did not have much talent in healing spells. Relationships Jake Blackford As a child, Ana had a healthy, loving relationship with her father. He would often read her bedtime stories before going for her nap and would teach her all about magic. However, in her early childhood, Jake abandoned her which caused Ana to have a hatred towards him that lasted well into adulthood. After not seeing him or having any communication with him for many years, Ana and her father are reunited when Jake, alongside Morgause, takes over Camelot. He is wounded by Ana. They are reunited a second time after he aligns himself with Morgana, before eventually disappearing and returning for the battle at Camlan where he his killed by Anastasia, after he tries to kill Arthur. Rosie Saddler Ana was very close to her mother. She was forever consumed with grief and self-blame after her death. Later Ana was contacted by her mother, who had become the Lady of the Lake, via the water Merlin had been given by the Fisher King. Whether this means she is alive, dead, or somewhere in between is unknown, but Ana was more than surprised and delighted to see her again. Rosie told Ana to come to the lake of Avalon to claim the sword Excalibur as it, and her sword, Nightshade, were the only two swords that were able to stop Morgause's immortal knights. Rue Saddler Ana was very close with her sister, Rue. She put her safety and happiness above her own life, and therefore the fate of Arthur and Albion. When Rue had been kidnapped by Julius Borden, Ana was determined to find her and even told Arthur that she would do anything to make sure Rue survived as her duty was to her sister above all others. Ana also proved her love for Rue by rendering Morgause incapacitated after she had tried to kill the youngster. Aster and Thomas Saddler Ana loved her grandparents dearly, and viewed them more as parents after the death and departure of her own. During the time of the great Dragon's escape, Ana risked her life to save her grandparents from their burning home, but failed, resulting in her grandfather dying at the scene and her grandmother passing away later due to smoke damage to her lungs. Despite their gruesome deaths, Ana still holds both her grandparents in high regards. Merlin Ana and Merlin had grown up together in the outlying village of Elador in Cenred's kingdom. Despite knowing each other from birth, neither were aware of the others skill and ability to do Magic. When Ana and Rue leave Elador, Merlin and Ana lost contact until many years later when they were reunited. Upon their first meeting, Ana vaguely recognises Merlin, but is unable to place where, despite this she still feels drawn to him. Later she learns that they share the same destiny to protect Arthur. The two bonded over their ability to use magic and over time Ana developed feelings for Merlin. At one point Ana kissed him in relief after he saved her life on the Isle of the Blessed, and later again after he had survived against Kilgharrah, Merlin responded by kissing her back and changing the status of their friendship. Merlin and Ana's relationship had been tested many times, like when Agravaine plotted with Morgana to abduct Ana from Camelot. Eventually Merlin found a way to rescue her, proving that he would do anything to ensure the life of the woman he loved. Arthur Pendragon First meeting as children, Ana and Arthur grew considerably close. On the surface they acted like siblings, teasing one another and trading sarcastic comments, but there was always a much deeper connection between them. Ana proved to be more than just a friend to Arthur on a number of occasion, and acted like a moral compass as she was the person who had the ability to see Arthur has more than just a prince. Whenever he had a mission outside of Camelot, Arthur would smuggle Ana out ahead of his departure so that she could join him on his time away from the kingdom, without suffering the consequences of his actions by disobeying his father. They shared a number of tender moments where it is clear that the love they had for each other went much deeper than merely a sibling bond, and the defender destiny that had been bestowed upon Ana made it clear that she was more than willing to lay down her life for him. Just as Ana was fiercely protective of Arthur, he in turn did everything in his power to keep her safe. He defended her against outsiders. When Odin's son took a keen interest in Ana, Arthur was the one who told him to leave her alone, this prompted Odin's son to challenge Arthur in a duel for Ana's affection, thinking the Prince of Camelot wanted her for himself. When Arthur killed Odin's son, he was deeply hurt by the altercation and turned to Ana for comfort. Arthur's relationship with Ana became strained after he saved her life while raiding a local Druid camp, and realized that she had left Camelot to warn the people of his arrival. He later forgave her when she revealed that she was a druid by blood, and only went against him because she felt honor bound to do so. Arthur later rewarded Ana for her long-term bravery and loyalty by knighting her. Despite Arthur becoming King of Camelot, marrying Guinevere, and Ana's engagement to Merlin; Arthur and Ana still retained their special bond and remained close. Guinevere Pendragon Gwen became one of Ana's first friends in Camelot. They became fast friends and lived opposite one another. It was through Gwen that Ana met the Lady Morgana, and Prince Arthur with whom she became best friends. More than once Ana has been more than willing to expose her magic to help Gwen, and is often the first person to offer Gwen help and trust in difficult situations. Ana is one of the few people in Camelot to know of Gwen and Arthur's love. She was very happy and encouraged the relationship along, even when obstacle arose to stop them from pursuing it. Ana was the only person with whom Gwen could be truly open and honest with about her true feelings, even though she knows Ana will tease her about it. Ana proudly watched as Arthur and Gwen finally got married after the second recapture of Camelot. She, along with Gaius, Merlin and Elyan watched on proudly as Arthur crowned Gwen as Camelot's long awaited Queen. While Gwen is Queen, she and Ana retain their long-term friendship as Ana is a knight, and they still deeply care about one another. Morgana Pendragon The Druids The druids are allies, as well as family, of Anastasia's. Druids of a certain level of authority all seem to know at least of Ana and are partially aware of her destiny, all Druid Leaders so far encountered have recognised her on sight. They have also helped Anastasia on many occasions. For example, after Iseldir gave Arthur the Cup of Life, he telepathically contacted Ana, and stated that she was now the Cup's new caretaker; they also helped when the Knights of Camelot are going to the Tomb of Ashkanar. As the Knights camp during the night, Iselder meets with Ana as she patrolls the area. After reuniting Ana with Rue, who had managed to escape Borden's clutches, Iseldir tells Ana that Borden has stolen the keys parts from them, and warns her that the tomb is a place which appears to be a dead end, he also warns her that the key is also a trap, as is the tomb itself. MORE TO BE ADDED Destiny The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, states that it's Ana's destiny to defend Arthur Pendragon until he unites the kingdoms of Albion and return magic to the land. Fate According to the Druid's, it is Ana's fate to be Arthur's Bane... and, ultimately, his downfall. Trivia *Ans was able to move items with her mind before she could talk. *Ana is the last pure dark sorceress of the Blackford line *As a child Ana didn't require any hand gestures to use her telekinesis. She simply tilted her head *Ana is the only sister with an offensive power *Ana is the first female Knight of Camelot *Until Excalibur is created, Ana is the only character known to have a sword forged in a dragon's breath *Ana's sword is called 'Nightshade' *Ana's horse is named Thunder Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix Category:Fanon-Characters